


Promise

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Heres whats going down so I cannot write smut no matter how hard I try I can't if anyone wants to write what happened be my guest and I'm sorry it sucks :(  if you want to see more out of this AU let me know ⬇





	

They had hurt his pretty bird his bird. They had touched him told, him lies, and now his pretty bird wanted to be set free and run away from him he of course couldn't let that happen.  

 

"Do you enjoy this little game pretty bird?" Talon asked pputting a muzzle on Damian as the boy growled at him.

 

"I don't want to do this to you either but y-y-you threatened to leave me pretty bird for the evil bats who tried to tear us apart." Talon said desperately trying to make Damian understand but he only looked away from him and Talon looked away those bats corrupted his pretty bird they needed to die.

 

"Fine then if you want to listen to them than they **die. "** Talon hissed and Damian's eyes widened and he grabbed his hand and rapidly shook his head.

 

"No? Oh now I see you care for them after all I've done to make you mine you still want them." Talon whispered to himself and he ripped his mask off to reveal the blazing blue eyes of Dick Grayson.

 

"Why is it because I'm no longer him the weakling you ever so crave." Dick demanded angrily  though in his eyes a deep pain revealed itself. Damian shook his head no but this seemed to only anger him.

 

"Don't lie to me pretty bird you know what I'll have to do." But Damian didn't heed the warning only continuing to shake his head and Dick snarled and grabbed Damian and ripped the muzzle off.

"I-i-i warned you pretty bird." Dick whispered crashing his lips into Damian's. He was in no way gentle when giving Damian a punishment while it pained him to the court taught him every crime has a retribution and this was Damian's.

 

Dick threw Damian onto the bed and undid the zipper of his tattered Robin suit as Damian tried to calm him down make him stop but it proved useless as Dick planted a sloppy kiss on Damian's mouth forcing his tongue into his mouth in a almost desperate manner shaky hands running down the Robin's slim figure stopping as he neared the boy's forearms as he kissed lower and lower down Damian's body.

 

"Talon I am not leaving beloved please end this now." Damian said doing his best to keep face and not show him fear.

 

"Sssshhh pretty bird let Talon take care of you." Dick said spreading Damian's legs as the boy silently whimpered. Don't worry you remember the nights we've spent together love." Dick said licking his lips and Damian's body went numb as talon took both wrist in one hand and made use of the other.

 

"Pretty bird do you Remember this game?" Talon asked and Damian nodded a lump growing in his throat he knew exactly what game it was. 3 truths Talon favored the 'game' greatly every time Damian lied another finger if he lied three times.... The consequence was unimaginable.

 

"OK pretty bird Will you run from Talon?" Dick asked and Damian shakily shook his head no. Good buddy now do you love those...Bats?" Dick said the word as if it was poisonous and Damian said no. A lie.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk and I thought we weren't going to have this problem." Dick said and Damian felt something poke at his entrance and begin to enter him.

 

"Now love let's try another. Do you want to leave Talon pretty bird?" Dick asked and Damian answered honestly outoud this time.

"Yes." Dick's jaw seemed to stiffen as he looked at Damian. That is the one thing you should have lied about." Dick hissed forcing another finger inside of him and Damian gasped.

 

"I t-told you the truth though." He whimpered and Dick chuckled.

 

"Now pretty bird let's not whine you brought this upon yourself when you sided with those bats." Dick hissed and Damian recoiled as another finger was slipped inside of him more violently than the others.

 

"Uh oh three fingers pretty bird you know what comes next." Just because he favored it doesn't mean he followed the rules. Forcing his fingers out of Damian Dick stood up and unzipped his own suit and Damian looked at him with pure fear. 

It hurt it really did Damian couldn't move and Dick wouldn't let him.

"Now pretty bird do you promise not to leave?" Dick asked putting a kiss to his temple.

"Yes my Talon." Would always be his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres whats going down so I cannot write smut no matter how hard I try I can't if anyone wants to write what happened be my guest and I'm sorry it sucks :( if you want to see more out of this AU let me know ⬇


End file.
